Vampire Season Four: Rage
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Months after the vampire attacks, life in Domino seems to be peaceful...or so it seems. Now, a new war between vampire and mortal begins. [complete]
1. Prologue

Hello, great people of the fan fiction world! I've decided to begin a new fic, continuing with my vampire stories! I know, I said that it was a trilogy, but now, I'm beginning on a new segment of the vampire saga, but a new legion of vampires comes to Domino to wage war with the gang, Kairi and their new friend, who the lead vampire calls, "the chosen one". Who is it, and why is Domino so prone to vampires? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, so stay away from me! (cowers) Thank you.

Domino City, a place of tranquility, peace, and duels. Yes, Duel Monsters swept through the city like a hurricane, as did the fact that a vampire slayer and a former vampire were in their midst. Yes, Kairi Lumina and Yami, or Atemu, lived in the city, living happy lives. Yami was a vampire at one time, but no one though of it anymore.

That was months ago.

-**Domino City, months after the vampire attacks**-

"So, Kairi," Joey said, gripping his burger at Burger World. "How's everything been going?"

"It's been going well," Kairi muttered, taking a sip of her root beer. "I've been improving my deck and strategies. So, for the fact that I'm now staying here, I think I'll probably duel some people after I get my dueling skills worked on."

"Well," Yami whispered. "It's been a while since we've heard from Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Brian. It's also been a while since any vampires came along." At the word, "vampire", Joey nearly choked on his burger.

"Don't even say that!" he roared, gripping Yami's shirt collar. "If you say that, they'll be sure to come!"

"Joey, don't worry," Kairi comforted, splitting them up. "If _they _come, we'll get rid of them."

"Easy for you to say," Joey muttered, wiping his lip with the back of his sleeve. "You were once one of them before, am I right?" Kairi looked down at her shoes, since she indeed was one of them before.

"Well, bygones are bygones, right?" she asked nervously, taking another sip of her drink. "At the least, I'm not evil anymore."

"That's true," Yami said, smiling. "Come on. Tea, Yugi and Tristan are waiting for us." With that, they stood up, and parted from the restaurant.

-**At the edge of town**-

"So, Domino has failed to be destroyed, has it?" muttered a voice in the shadows. A clawed hand revealed itself to a lower vampire, a red mark on the creature's cheek.

"My lord," the lesser vampire stammered. "If I can send the troops down, we can surely destroy this city!"

"Silence, rogue!" the lord shouted, raising the clawed hand once more, in an effort to strike the vampire again. "I'm the one who makes decisions around here! If you try to take any advantage of me again, you will be sure to fall." Cringing and whimpering, the lesser vampire flew off, muttering about lunacy of the lord.

"Why must the lord be so evil around us lesser vampires?" he asked himself. "I mean, he's never acted this way before. Perhaps it's about when our best left us. No matter. I'll see to it that the lord shall be pleased with the destruction of Domino." A cackle emitted from the vampire as he flew off into the blue sky.

Well? Was this a good prologue? Tell me in reviews, please!

Review please!


	2. The Party

Hello, all! The second chapter of Vampire Rage is now underway! A new evil surrounds Domino, but they haven't struck…yet. What will happen as the new evil begins to plan on the destruction of Domino? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, so step away from the creator of the plot! (makes cross with fingers) This is the devil's work!

The sun shone down on Domino High, where Brian, Kairi and the gang attended school. Kaiba also attended there, but avoided the gang. Kairi and Brian, on the other hand, always hung around them. One day, Kaiba was handing out invitations to a party at his mansion. Stopping in front of the chattering gang, he gave one to each of them.

"Just don't be late," he muttered, walking away.

"Dear Ra, can you believe it?" Brian asked, his blue-green eyes wide with excitement. "We're actually going to go to Kaiba's party!"

"He never invites us to anything," Kairi laughed, looking at the date. "It's this Friday at 7. Will you guys be able to go?"

"Of course!" the rest cheered, throwing their hands up into the air.

"Hey, there's something written on our invites," Brian noted, reading it. "It says, 'I expect the Dueling Death Roses to be there, or else there will be major consequences. Kaiba.' Well, should we give Kaiba the best party or what?" They all nodded, and walked off, grinning.

-**Friday night, the party**-

The gang walked up to the mansion's doors, carrying the band's instruments. Brian rang the doorbell, grinning gleefully.

"Enter, VIP guests," the security guard muttered, letting them through. Joey shifted the drum set, and walked through, while the others got the other instruments ready.

"It seems that we have a few early birds," a voice whispered behind them. Kairi turned around, and saw Kaiba behind them. "It's good to see that you are early, but the party isn't for another hour. Why don't you practice until the party starts?" Kairi nodded, and went back to getting the instruments set up on the sleek, black stage.

After an hour, the rest of the guests arrived, smiling, talking and laughing. Kaiba weaved his way through the crowd, and walked up to the gang, who were talking with each other.

"Get ready," he muttered. "I'll have Mokuba introduce you." Nodding, they proceeded their way up to the stage. Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother, raced up to the stage as the band got set up. There were five microphones, and Tea and Tristan just watched. Brian, Joey, Yami, Yugi, and Joey made their way up to the stage as Mokuba waved his arm.

"Good evening!" he cheered, the crowd applauding. "Tonight, my brother Seto has asked a famous band here in Domino to come here. Now, singing "Faint", here's The Dueling Death Roses!" Both Kairi and Yami held up two electric guitars, and stepped up to the microphones. Both of them began as Brian walked up to the lead microphone.

Brian:

**_I am,_**

_**A little bit of loneliness,**_

_**A little bit of disregard. **_

_**Handful of complaints, **_

_**But I can't help the fact**_

_**That everyone can see these scars.**_

Kairi:

**_I am,_**

_**What I want you to want,**_

_**What I want you to feel.**_

_**But it's like no matter what I do,**_

_**I can't convince you**_

_**To just believe this is real.**_

Yami:

**_So I let go, watching you,_**

_**Turn your back like you always do.**_

_**Face away and pretend that I'm not.**_

_**But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got.**_

All:

**_I can't feel the way I did before._**

_**Don't turn your back on me.**_

_**I won't be ignored.**_

**_Time won't heal this damage anymore._**

_**Don't turn your back on me.**_

_**I won't be ignored.**_

Brian:

**_I am,_**

_**A little bit insecure,**_

_**A little unconfident,**_

_**'Cause you don't understand,**_

_**I do what I can,**_

_**But I sometimes don't make sense.**_

Kairi:

**_I am_**

_**What you never want to say,**_

_**But I've never had a doubt.**_

_**But it's like no matter what I do**_

_**I can't convince you**_

_**For once just to hear me out.**_

Yami:

**_So I_**

_**Let go**_

_**Watching you.**_

_**Turn your back like you always do.**_

_**Face away and pretend that I'm not.**_

**_But I'll be hear 'cause you're all that I've got._**

All:

**_I can't feel the way I did before._**

_**Don't turn your back on me.**_

_**I won't be ignored.**_

_**Time won't heal this damage anymore.**_

_**Don't turn your back on me.**_

_**I won't be ignored.**_

Brian:

**_No!_**

_**Hear me out, now!**_

_**You're gonna listen to me, like it or not.**_

_**Right now!**_

_**Hear me out now!**_

_**You're gonna listen to me, like it or not.**_

_**Right now!**_

Kairi:

**_I can't feel the way I did before._**

_**Don't turn your back on me.**_

_**I won't be ignored!**_

All:

**_I can't feel the way I did before._**

_**Don't turn your back on me.**_

_**I won't be ignored.**_

_**Time won't heal this damage anymore.**_

_**Don't turn your back on me.**_

_**I won't be ignored.**_

_**I can't feel the way I did before.**_

_**Don't turn your back on me.**_

_**I won't be ignored.**_

_**Time won't heal this damage anymore.**_

_**Don't turn your back on me.**_

**_I won't be ignored… _**The song ended, and the crowd cheered loudly. Outside, a lesser vampire watched them, and grinned evilly.

"A new era of war begins," he muttered, laughing as he flew off.

Well? Did you like it? Review please!


	3. The Fright Hand

Hello, awesome people of the fan fiction kingdom! The third chapter of Vampire Rage is now under wraps! The gang is still at the party, but evil outside begins to brew. What will happen as the gang parties all night long, unaware of the danger that awaits them? Read on, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, so stay away from me! (holds up cross) The power of the Lord compels you!

The party seemed to last forever. There was great music, a lot of talking and laughing, but something wasn't right. Something was lurking around, and Yami could feel it beneath his skin.

"Yugi, do you feel that?" he asked his hikari. "We may be in the presence of a pure evil."

"What kind of evil, Pharaoh?" Kairi asked, scaring the crud out of Yami when she appeared behind him.

"I'm not sure yet," he replied, turning towards the window. "I'm sure that it's out in the garden. Should we check?"

"Of course we should!" Brian retorted quickly, pulling out a small shotgun. "It may be something very dangerous, so be careful." Kaiba turned to Brian, and saw the shotgun.

"How in the world did you get that past security?" he yelled, beginning to grab at the gun.

"Eh, I can fit this in my pocket, Kaiba," the boy replied, placing a bullet into the stock. "Now, if you'll excuse us." Kairi, Yami, and Brian crossed over to the door, and walked out to the garden.

"See anything, Pharaoh?" Kairi asked, looking around in the brush. Both Yami and Brian were searching in the rose bushes, and in the flower beds. The former pharaoh shook his head sharply, as did Brian. "Well, there's nothing out here. Let's get back to the party. I'm sure that the vibrations that you felt are gone." Suddenly, a clawed hand made its appearance from under a bush, clasping itself around Kairi's ankle.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Yami yelled, rushing over to the hand and the squirming girl.

"Aside from the hand that just attached itself to my ankle, I'm fine!" Kairi replied sarcastically. The hand then began to pull her into the bush.

"Oh, no you don't!" Brian yelled, pulling out the shotgun. He fired a few shots at the hand, and it fell apart into dust. One bullet brushed by Kairi's ankle.

"Thanks, Brian," Kairi thanked, standing up, brushing the dirt from her pant leg.

"Not a problem, missy," Brian replied in a Southern accent, tipping a invisible hat. They laughed, and walked back into the mansion, a pair of red eyes glowing from under the bush.

"Blast it," the vampire hissed, holding up his handless arm. "I'd better tell the lord about this." The vampire quickly crawled from the plant, and flew off to alert the lord.

-**On the edge of town**-

"What do you mean that he blasted you?" the lord roared; spit flying into the lesser vampire's face. "You should be able to regenerate a minor injury!"

"I tried to, but that blast was too strong," the vampire stammered, bowing before his master's rage. "Just look!" He held up his left arm, where part of the bone was showing from the wound.

"That doesn't matter," the lord hissed, placing his hand on the wounded vampire's arm, healing it and creating a new hand. "What matters is that we found them, and we can finally give them what they deserve."

"Of course, Lord Parou," the vampire chuckled, bowing once more before flying off to alert the others. Parou watched the town, and grinned evilly.

"Soon," he hissed evilly. "Domino City will fall, and they will be mine."

Who is it that Parou was speaking of? What is his plan? Find out in chapter 4, The Chosen Ones.

Review, please!


	4. The Chosen Ones

The fourth chapter of Vampire Rage is now underway! The lord of the vampires has a name, but who is he? And who does he speak of? Find out right now in this exciting chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, except my PS2, and games, and toys. Not the show!

"Soon, I shall rise up over this pathetic city," Parou, the vampire lord laughed. "The citizens are under my grasp. I can feel it." He clenched his fist, rising up into the air. His second in command flew up to him, a worried look on his face.

"Lord Parou," he stammered, fumbling his clawed fingers. "I just received word that they are headed our way."

"Then, why don't you stall them as I prepare my plan?" the lord screamed, allowing the vampire to wait for the gang.

-**Down the road from the Domino Cliffs**-

"So, what was it that grabbed Kairi?" Joey inquired, scratching his blonde head.

"I'm not exactly sure yet, Joey," Brian replied, holding the shotgun carefully. "I'm pretty sure that it was a demon or something."

"Speaking of demons, we still haven't heard from Inuyasha," Kairi whispered, looking up at the looming cliffs.

"I know, they may have left town or something."

"Guys, I spy with my little eye, something large and scary above us!" Joey yelled, pointed at a winged figure. It was a vampire, grinning evilly at them.

"Finally, a tasty snack that I can enjoy all by myself," it hissed, tenting its fingers. It swooped down, but Brian pulled out his gun, and began to fire. Suddenly, a large silver thing went in front of the bullets, and blocked them. A figure stood before them, wearing a red kimono, had long white hair, and white dog ears on top. Yellow eyes pierced through the vampire, filling it with fright.

"Hey, ugly demon!" the figure taunted, raising the sword. "You're time on this earth ends today!" The figure released a blinding force from the sword, causing the vampire to retreat, badly bruised and weakened. The figure swung the sword over his shoulder, and grinned. He then turned to the gang.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kairi greeted, smiling at their half-demon friend. "What's up? We haven't heard from you in a while."

"Everything's going fine," Inuyasha replied, placing the sword into the sheath around his waist. "Wait a minute. What're you guys doing here?"

"We're doing a search, what else?" Brian shrugged. Suddenly, an evil laugh rang out from the cold air around them. Inuyasha brought out his sword once more.

"Well, well, well," whispered a voice. "What do we have here? Fresh blood, that's what." Another vampire made its appearance, but this one was different. This one had long, flowing blue hair and glowing yellow eyes. He wore a flowing black cloak, and carried a katana around his waist.

"Who are you?" Yami asked, stepping forward, but Inuyasha held him back.

"Me?" the vampire asked casually. "I'm Parou, the lord and master of the vampires. Now, if you don't mind, Pharaoh, hand them over!"

"You'll never take the Puzzle!" Yugi yelled, growling.

"I don't want the Puzzle, you stupid boy!" the vampire yelled. "I want _them_!" He pointed at Kairi and Brian, startling them.

"Why do you want us?" Brian asked, holding up his shotgun.

"You and the girl are our need for survival, you fool," Parou laughed. "You are the chosen ones!" That startled Kairi and Brian even more.

"Chosen Ones?" Kairi asked, pulling out her cutlass. "What do you mean, Chosen Ones?"

"You insolent girl," Parou explained. "You are the chosen ones because you two have the blood necessary for us vampires to live forever."

"Well, you won't be having us, because we're going to kill you, right here, right now!" Brian yelled, placing more bullets into the shotgun. Yugi, Yami, and Joey pulled out the Duel Discs, and Parou called upon his vampire army, and a army of zombies. The undead groaned, and reached out for the gang.

"This is going to be one crazy fight," Joey remarked, the others nodding.

What will happen, and who will win this fight? Find out in chapter five, The Final War, Part I.

Review, please! Also, in the next chapter, I'll explain where the vampires are coming from and stuff.


	5. The Final War Part I

The fourth chapter of Vampire Rage is now underway! A horde of zombies and vampires are now after the gang. What will happen at the beginning of the war? Read on, and enjoy the fight!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

The zombies hobbled towards the gang, reaching out to grab them. Brian placed many bullets into his shotgun, and both Inuyasha and Yami pulled out their swords. Kairi pulled her cutlass from the curved sheath looped around her belt.

"Let's rock this joint!" Brian whooped, cocking the gun and began to fire. The nearest zombie's head flew off, the body falling to the ground as blood spilled out of the neck. Following his lead, Joey summoned Gearfried the Iron Knight, Gilford the Lightning, the Flame Swordsman, and Blue Flame Swordsman. Yugi summoned King's Knight, Queen's Knight, Jack's Knight, and Valyrion, the Magna Warrior. Inuyasha, Yami, and Kairi raced up to three zombies, and began hacking away.

"Even though that this is gross," Kairi remarked, smiling. "It's still fun! Bomb's away!" She threw her sword like a boomerang at a zombie's head, slicing it off completely. Grabbing the sword from midair, she wiped the blood off, making it sparkle in the moonlight.

"Man, we now have a lot more to go," Joey whined. He commanded his monsters to help cut away zombies, as did Yugi, making it easier on themselves. The monsters and the swordsmen all hacked away, and Brian just kept on shooting the zombies in the head, placing more bullets into the gun.

"Jeez, man, how many bullets do you have?" Kairi inquired.

"Let's just say that I have an infinite amount," Brian whispered, smiling. He then looked up, and saw the vampires coming their way. The zombies were gone, but the vampires weren't. With an army of monsters, swordsmen, and a guy with a gun, this battle wouldn't be easy.

"Man, I hate vampires," Brian muttered, aiming his shotgun.

Will they win or lose in this battle of wits? Find out in chapter five, The Final War, Part II.

Review please!


	6. The Final War Part II

The sixth chapter of Vampire Rage is now underway! Where are the vampires coming from? And can the gang and Inuyasha stop Parou? Read onward and find out.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

"Why won't these stupid vampires stay down?" Kairi yelled, slashing her sword into a vampire. They just kept coming, wave after wave.

"Just don't let your guard down, Kairi!" Brian replied, blasting away with his shotgun. "They'll stay down after a few hits." An evil laugh rose above them, and they saw Parou, laughing the night away.

"You fools!" he chuckled, staring down at their hopes of defeating the vampire army. "You can't destroy them! You see, I have my own location where I can make more vampires, and they will soon take over the city!"

"Just where are they coming from, Parou?" Inuyasha yelled, raising his sword.

"It's a special location, called Hell's Gate. It creates vampires with a single prick of my blood. They follow me, and only me, for I am their lord. No mortal can stop me!" He laughed again, cold and merciless.

"Well, then what about an _immortal_?" Kairi whispered, smiling. Parou looked down at her with his yellow, piercing eyes.

"You don't mean…" he choked, his eyes now filled with fear. "The Guardians of the Pharaoh!" A white light appeared around Kairi, and a white cloak replaced her regular clothing. Her cutlass became sleek and long, and on the hilt, it had an eye in the center of it. Her black and red hair became blonde, long and flowing. Her crimson red eyes became an icy blue. White eagle wings wrapped around her body, and then released themselves. Brian pulled out the Millennium Ring that he received from Bakura, and placed it around his neck. He tossed the shotgun away, and called upon a sword with a silver blade and a golden hilt. It was his slaying sword, Judgment.

"No, it can't be!" Parou yelled, covering his face from the sight that beheld him. "It just can't!"

"Kairma and Stafon," Yami whispered in awe, bowing before his former guardians. They bowed back, smiling. "Now, let's take care of the rogue once and for all!"

"Right!" the others replied in unison.

"Parou, your end has come," Kairma whispered, the Millennium Eye appearing on her forehead. Stafon attached a gauntlet with the Eye in the middle of it to his left arm.

"Let's end this, now!" he roared, the Item glowing.

Stafon and Kairma have returned! Will they defeat Parou and save Domino, or will they fail? Find out in chapter seven, Hell's Gate.

Review, please!


	7. Hell's Gate

The seventh chapter of Vampire Rage is now underway! Kairma and Stafon have returned from their hosts! Will they help the gang defeat Parou or will they fail? Read on, and find out. Also, I just wanted to say that I'll accept constructive advice, but be nice about it.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

A red light appeared around the group, and they found themselves on a black ridge, surrounding a few pits of lava, and a black iron gate stood before them. Parou appeared in front of the gate, grinning.

"Welcome," he greeted slyly, waving his arm around the iron gate. "I give you the birthplace of all vampires: Hell's Gate!" The gate opened, and a black mist surrounded Parou, Kairma, Stafon, and the group. Evil laughter came from the gate, and a large form appeared before them. It wore a black cape, and had an evil black aura around it. Its red eyes pierced the darkness around the form.

"Meet _my_ master," Parou laughed, looking up into the form's red, unforgiving eyes. "Zorc, the Dark One! The very creator of the darkness from Egypt!" A black, curved sword appeared in Zorc's right hand. "Now, let's see what the great Pharaoh and his friends are capable of, shall we?" He stepped back, and let Zorc take his place.

"Pharaoh, your time on this earth has ended," Zorc whispered in a deep, cold, and menacing voice. "I'll be sure that your death will be slow and painful."

"Not when we're around, you're not!" Joey yelled, commanding his monsters to attack. Yugi did as well, and the swordsmen raced up to the Dark One, and began their attack. "Take the heat from my Flame Swordsman and my Blue Flame Swordsman!" Zorc just pushed the monsters back with his sword.

"You fool!" the villain yelled, looking down at Joey. "You possibly think that you can defeat me? Not by a long shot!" He thrust his sword into the Flame Swordsman and it shattered into a thousand pieces. Zorc then took out the Blue Flame Swordsman. "Now then, for the so-called 'Guardians'." He turned towards Kairma and Stafon.

"Hold your ground!" Yami yelled to them. "He's strong, but you're stronger!"

"We'll try, my king," Stafon whispered, holding up Judgment. "This fool shall return from the darkness whence he came!" The Millennium Gauntlet glowed, as did his sword. "Now, you die, Zorc."

"Please," Zorc scoffed. "A petty fool like yourself has no chance of defeating me."

"We shall see," Stafon whispered, smiling devilishly. _Luckily for the Pharaoh, I know of his weakness,_ he thought, his smile spreading across his face.

What is Zorc's weakness, and will Stafon tell Atemu about it? Find out in chapter eight, The Defeat of Darkness.

Review, please.


	8. The Defeat of Darkness

Happy New Year, everyone! The eighth chapter of Vampire Rage is now underway! Stafon seems to know of Zorc's weakness, but will he pull it off in time before the gang is gone from existence? Read onward and find out! I also dedicate this chapter to kilnorc!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

"You pathetic humans think you can destroy me," Zorc whispered, grabbing Yugi by his head, the boy squirming, trying to escape from the villain's strong grip. "I have more power than you can imagine, more than your little toy monsters can defeat!" He let out an evil laugh, and tossed Yugi into a wall, knocking him out.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled, seeing his hikari slumped against the wall, still breathing, but out cold. "You'll pay for that, Zorc!" Zorc just chuckled at the Pharaoh's bravery.

"You possibly think that you can defeat me, Pharaoh?" he laughed, holding up his sword. "Your light fell in the hands of my darkness, and now, you will!" Zorc then leapt at the pharaoh, yelling out a battle cry. Yami pulled out his sword, and blocked Zorc's attack, the villain pushing against the sword with his own. The silver blade of Yami's sword began to come closer to his neck.

"I won't let you harm my friends ever again!" Yami uttered, pushing with all his might with his sword. He threw Zorc off him, and struck across the Dark One's face, leaving a long, diagonal gash across his whole face.

"My king!" Stafon yelled, running up to him, facing Zorc. "I know of his weakness! I did some research on him five thousand years ago on a few ancient tablets."

"Tell me," Yami whispered, and Stafon told him in his ear. "Yes, that's good. Now, do it!" Kairma raced up to the three of them, and held Stafon's hand. She knew of Zorc's weakness as well. They began to chant in ancient Egyptian, a bright white light surrounding them and Zorc. Parou knew of the ancient text, and translated.

"The great evil that befell the ancient kingdom shall now be sealed away," he translated. "Now, Zorc, the Dark One, be gone!" Zorc began to disperse into a shadow, and his shadowy hand clasped itself around Parou, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"Parou," the villain whispered, sinking into a black abyss. "You have failed me. Therefore, you must join me in the black abyss, trapped forever. Still, we shall rise again, someday! May we meet again, Pharaoh!" With that, the black abyss disappeared from their view, as did Zorc and Parou. Both Stafon and Kairma fell to the rocky floor, unconscious. Yami, Joey, Tea, and Tristan ran up to them as Kairi and Brian appeared in the spirit's places.

"We have to get out of here, but how?" Yami whispered, picking up his hikari, who was beginning to awaken.

"We can help you with that," a voicereplied behind them. Inuyasha whirled around and saw a man in a purple cloak with blue eyes and long purple hair, and he was clutching a green staff. The other was a girl with blonde hair and wore a blue and pink uniform, and she held a staff that had a swirled circle on the end of it. It was the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl.

"How are you going to help us?" Joey asked, slinging Kairi over his shoulder. "We've got two unconscious people with us, and we're trapped underground! How are you getting us out?"

"Like this," the Dark Magician Girl giggled, hers and the Dark Magician's staffs glowing brightly. A white light surrounded them, nearly blinding them. When the light faded, they found themselves in the streets of Domino, both of the monsters gone. Inuyasha helped the gang get Kairi and Brian to the hospital.

-**At the hospital**-

Kairi's eyes opened, and she saw Brian in the bed next to her. He opened his eyes.

"Hey," she whispered, and he nodded back his answer. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied weakly, closing his eyes once more, drifting into sleep. Kairi did the same, her crimson red eyes closing deeply.

What will happen now that the darkness has lifted from Domino? Find out in chapter nine, The Aftermath.

Review please!


	9. The Aftermath

The ninth chapter for Vampire Rage is now underway! The war between mortal and a dark force has ended, lifting the darkness over Domino. What will happen now that the many painful memories have lifted off everyone's hearts? Read on and find out! This chappy is dedicated to kilnorc, for your constant support. Here you go! (hands out plush dolls of Parou, Kairi, and Brian)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story and the Vampire Saga. Thank you.

The darkness had lifted from Domino, leaving cheerful expressions across everyone's face. All, but one, that is. Kairi sat by the window sill of the Kame Turtle Game Shop, looking out at the sunset that beheld her sight. Yami made his way over to her, Joey and Yugi dueling in the background.

"Is something wrong, Kairi?" the pharaoh whispered, placing his arm around her. Inuyasha began to duel Yugi with help from both Yugi and Joey. The half demon still couldn't figure the strange card game out yet, but he was improving. Kairi shook her head.

"I was just thinking of something, Pharaoh," she whispered, turning away. Yami understood, and walked over to the dueling group to help Inuyasha. Sighing, the girl looked out the window once more, seeming to hear a familiar voice inside her mind.

_Kairi, there's something I have to tell you_, it whispered to her.

"Parou," Kairi muttered telepathically. "I thought that you died along with Zorc."

_No_, Parou replied, appearing in her mind, his long blue hair flowing. _He took a replica of me along with him, and I escaped. Now, I have to tell you something that you won't believe._

"What?" Kairi asked, the voice becoming clearer, and out of her mind. A cloaked figure appeared beside her.

"You know that Brian murdered your parents, right?" the figure asked, and the girl nodded. "Well, it wasn't Brian, and not both of your parents were killed. Only your mother was. I know that this sounds confusing, but I was controlling Brian, and made him kill your mother."

"How do you know of this?" Kairi nearly yelled, backing away from the figure.

"Kairi, please try to understand," the figure whispered, beginning to lower its hood. "I'm your father, Kairi." The hood fell to the figure's shoulders to reveal Parou, smiling at Kairi.

"How did you become evil in the first place, Dad?" Kairi whispered, so that the others wouldn't here.

"Dartz had me under the Orichalcos before Brian killed him. Brian was trying to free me, but he wanted the Orichalcos for himself. He did free me, but he became evil in my place. That's when I found Zorc, and gained ultimate power. I'm sorry that I had put you through this, my daughter." He stroked her hair, and embraced her. Joey looked up from Yugi's duel with Inuyasha, and saw Parou embracing Kairi.

"What're you doing here?" he yelled, startling the group. "I thought you died!" The others nodded in agreement, Brian coming into the shop behind Yami and Yugi. He then saw Parou and Kairi together.

"You," he muttered, his blue-green eyes narrowing. "What are you doing with her?"

"Relax, Brian," Parou whispered gently. He then explained to the group about Kairi's childhood, how she always stayed alone, for she had no friends. He then explained when he betrayed his family for power, and corrupted Brian to murder Kairi's mother, when she was only two years old.

"So, you see," Parou finished. "Kairi had no memory of her mother when she got older. It was just nothing but a shadow of a memory, kept deep in her mind."

"I guess Kairi's going to come stay with you, right?" Joey whispered sadly. Parou smiled, and shook his head.

"I have my own place, so she can come visit me anytime," he explained, disappearing. "Farewell, my daughter."

Wow. Parou was Kairi's father. Who would've thought? Anyway, what will happen now that Kairi's found out the truth? Find out in the epilogue, As Time Goes By.

Review, please!


	10. Epilogue: As Time Passes By

Hello, everyone! The epilogue for Vampire Rage is now here! Kairi found out that Parou was her father, after all those years of hiding. What will happen? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the anime, or the song, "Sugar We're Going Down". I only own my OCs, Kairi and Parou. Thank you.

Autumn rolled around Domino, summer fading away. Falling leaves fell from the trees along the streets. It was like a picture, painted gracefully, and it was breathtaking. Even the gang enjoyed the scenery, but Joey just liked jumping into a large pile of leaves, the dried, fluttering leaves falling into his blonde hair. Inuyasha brought Kagome and Shippo with him to the park, along with the gang, including Kairi and her father, Parou.

"So, Kairi," Parou whispered, walking along the park path, enjoying the fall breeze around them. "I hear that you're in a band."

"Yeah, but not all the time," Kairi replied, scratching the back of her head. "We're having a concert tonight, and…well, I want you to come." She rummaged in her jacket pocket, and found a ticket. She handed it to Parou, and he smiled.

"I would be honored," he smiled, placing the ticket into his pocket. He took Kairi's hand, and they walked down the path, the breeze flowing around them. Parou looked down, and saw a younger version of Kairi, when she was only two, looking up at him with her bright red eyes. Giggling, the child raced up to a pile of leaves, and jumped into it, laughing. He then saw himself, playing with the child, laughing and laying in the leaves. _Why did I have to take my daughter's life away_, he thought, seeing his past self and the child whom he loved fade away.

"Dad, you okay?" Kairi asked as Parou snapped back to reality. The man looked down lovingly at his daughter, and smiled.

"I'm fine, Kairi," Parou replied, taking his daughter's hand once more. The memories of his past flowed through his mind, drowning him in a cloud of thought. He smiled, trying to get the memories out of his mind. Why were they coming back to him? Were they trying to tell him something? Shaking his head, he and Kairi walked down the path, and saw the gang in the distance. Kairi let go of her father's hand, smiling and laughing as she raced towards her friends. Parou just stood there, hand outstretched as he watched his daughter go.

-**Later that evening**-

"Okay, guys," Brian whispered, gripping his electric guitar. "This may be our last concert, so, let's make this one a good one!" The others cheered while Kairi waited for her father. She thought she saw him, but it was just a false vision. She then heard someone behind her.

"Is this the right place?" the voice asked, Kairi turning around. She saw Parou behind her, smiling. "Go out there, and do your best, Kairi."

"Thank you, Dad," the girl whispered, hugging him. She walked out, along with Brian, Joey, Yami, and Yugi. The crowd erupted into cheers as Yugi grasped his bass guitar, and Brian and Yami took hold of their electric guitars. Joey took his place behind the drums, and Kairi stood next to Yami. Brian walked up to the lead mike.

"Hello, Domino!" he greeted, the crowd roaring into cheers. "I just wanted to say that this may be our last concert." The audience groaned sadly. "We will be back, though!" That got them perked up once more. Brian turned around, and counted out the beat. Joey began, followed by both Brian and Yami. Yugi then followed.

Brian:

**_Am I more than you bargained for yet?_**

_**I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear.**_

_**'Cause that's just who I am this week.**_

_**Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum,**_

_**I'm just a notch in your bedpost,**_

_**But you're just a line in a song.**_

Kairi:

**_Drop a heart, break a name._**

_**We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team.**_

All:

**_We're going down, down in an earlier round._**

_**And Sugar, we're going down swinging.**_

_**I'll be your number one with a bullet.**_

**_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it. _**They repeated the chorus again, and Brian began once more.

Brian:

**_Is this more than you bargained for yet?_**

_**Oh, don't mind me, I'm just watching you two from the closet.**_

_**Wishing to be the friction in your jeans.**_

_**Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him?**_

_**I'm just a notch in your bedpost,**_

_**But you're just a line in a song.**_

Kairi:

**_Drop a heart, break a name._**

**_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong time. _**They sang the chorus a few more times, and the rest of them ended in a small riff. The crowd exploded when they finished, and Kairi saw her father, and smiled. He looked up at his daughter, and saw the same young Kairi in her place, giggling and smiling. Tears flowed from his eyes, and he cried silently. He had taken her mother away, and he regretted that. Still, he loved Kairi, and knew that she did as well.

Did you like the epilogue? Tell me in a review!

Now, review, please.


End file.
